


Abs of a Tomato

by meruemsthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crunch kisses, takes place during the joint training of karasuno nekoma and fukurodani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruemsthighs/pseuds/meruemsthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama helps Hinata work out to get better at receives, using kisses as incentives to get him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abs of a Tomato

**Author's Note:**

> co posted on tumblr  
> enjoy!!

Shouyo knows he isn’t a good receiver, something brought to light often enough that he became the focus for a million serves.

 

They’ve just finished doing their flying falls for losing again, this time to Nekoma, and they’re all going into the showers when he feels a hand on his shoulder. The familiar frustration and the thought that he didn't do all he could to try to win, despite the ache in his legs telling him otherwise, makes him turn around. He catches a glimpse of Kageyama’s murder face before he’s dragged off towards the area with mats.

 

“H-hey! Let go of me, I need to go take a shower! You have a stank face but--”, Shouyo says, but stops when Kageyama whirls on him.

 

“What the hell was that with the receives?!”, Kageyama says, abandoning his grip on Shouyo’s shirt to pull his hair. He dodges the hand and puts his own hands on his hair, shielding it from Kageyama’s fingers.

 

Kageyama grabs his arm and starts off towards the mats again.

 

“Uh...Kageyama? Why are you taking me to the mats? I’m hungry, and tired, and I didn’t get to spike a lot today.”, he pouts.

 

“No! You saw how you did today, you have no core strength and the abs of a tomato, so you’re gonna do crunches with me.”, Kageyama says, grip on his arm loosening.

 

“Like you have abs! I’ve seen you, Kageyama, and you don’t have them either!”

 

“At least I don’t receive so badly that I knock the principal’s wig off.”

 

Shouyo stays quiet after that, cringing at the memory. He doesn’t stay in that mood long, the familiar excitement of doing something to get better at volleyball coming in.

 

 

He gets down on the mat, Kageyama holding his feet down, and he pushes through the typical burn he feels after practice to do the crunches. After the first few, the idea of a shower and food overpower imagining the feeling of being able to receive a powerful serve properly.

 

“Can’t we do this after we eat?”, Shouyo says after 15, new sweat already on top of the old layer. Kageyama looks at him with a weird gleam in his eyes, though. He’d make a comment about how scary he looks if he had the energy to, even though Kageyama doesn’t look that scary. If anything, he looks a little soft.

 

Come to think of it, it was a really long time ago that Kageyama stopped looking scary. He still tells him he is though, more out of habit than anything.

 

“Do one more. Don’t come up too fast, ok”, Kageyama says, voice matching his face. Shouyo hasn’t heard this voice in a while, so he follows exactly. He comes up slower than before, the burn a little bit stronger, to his knees where he meets Kageyama’s lips.

 

It’s short and he comes falling onto his back, but there’s no doubt he just kissed Kageyama. It’s not the first time that’s happened, but majority of those times were early in the morning or late at night during sleepovers.

 

It’s a miracle he didn’t crash into Kageyama’s face and ruin it. Well, he has those setter accuracy skills to thank.

 

“What the heck, Kageyama?!”, he says, peering up at him.

 

“People need incentives to do stuff, right? So, for every crunch you do, that’s gonna be your reward.”, he says, face obscured by Shouyo’s knees.

 

Shouyo nods vigorously and gets ready to do another one, head buzzing a little. He always thought the little kisses in the dark when they were sleeping in the same room, blamed usually on sleep, would go unsaid and not talked about. He goes up,

...and slams into Kageyama’s face.

 

“Dumbass Hinata! I told you to come up slowly, what was that?!”, Shouyo hears Kageyama screech above the sound of his own groans.

 

“Alright, alright I’ll come up slowly. Just a few more.”, he says, already settling back into position.

 

 

He does this more than a few more times, losing track of how many exactly. Kageyama puts a hand on his stomach when he goes down after one, the kiss more like a weird peck with both of them smiling through it.

 

“That’s enough for today.”, Kageyama says, face soft, so much so that Shouyo wants to press his lips all over that face.

 

He lays down on the mat, doing the deep breath exercises he does after practice. Kageyama comes up and lays down next to him. 

 

Shouyo’s about to get up when Kageyama rolls over, puts his arms on the sides of his head, and looks down at him questioningly. Shouyo doesn’t hesitate before reaching up to cup Kageyama’s face and pulling him down into a proper kiss, warmth curling in his chest

 

They keep doing this too, long and slow instead of quick pecks accompanied by the pain of a workout on the first day, until they hear Bokuto and Kuroo screaming outside.

 

They break apart, Shouyo’s hands tangled in Kageyama’s hair, Kageyama looking dazed and red and realization of where he is dawning on him. His pupils dilated, huffing into the distance between them. Shouyo feels a spark of pride in himself to make him look like that, among the warmth spread from his chest to all over.

 

"You know, you said I had the abs of a tomato, but you have the face of one.", he says with a snicker.

 

"Shut up", Kageyama says fondly.

 

They both get up, wordlessly agreeing food is a priority after showers. Kageyama starts walking towards the door after he brushes himself off, and Shouyo follows, speeding up to walk slightly ahead of him. He hears a grunt behind him, and then Kageyama's in front, almost running to the showers.

 

 

They both get to the showers in record time, the others not even glancing at them, screaming, running, and red faced. 

 

 

While they’re eating, Shouyo winks at him, a reminder to exercise again the next day.


End file.
